Someone Who Cares Enough
by Lillyin Grace McCannon Snape
Summary: The story of a schoolgirl who can't help but protect those she loves; even if it means her life, or her honor.


Someone Who Cares Enough

"Snape!"

Severus turned. Lucius Malfoy was running towards him out of breath and avoiding everything and everyone as best he could without a wand.

"The Dark Lord wants to see you in the Shack." He panted when he was close enough to not have to shout. "Immediately? And alone?"

"Yes, to both."

Severus cast a worried glance to his left. Lillyin was busy dueling Seamus Finnagin, as safe as she could be in this infernal battle. She looked towards him but he had already turned away. She cast a Disillusioning Charm on herself and ran after him leaving Finnagin confused.

Lillyin knew Severus was probably going to the Dark Lord, why else should he leave without telling her first? He was always trying to keep her as far away from that snake-man as possible.

She stayed close behind her mentor blocking potentially harmful curses from both of them.

The Shack wasn't surrounded by as many duelers.

Severus entered through the front doorway. Unbeknownst to him Lillyin followed.

The Dark One said the standard things. "How are we doing in the battle?", "how many are down." that sort if thing. But then he changed topic faster than a snake could strike, confusing all who listened with one question. "Why doesn't it work for me?"

Severus stumbled a bit, trying to process the question.

Slits held the red eyes; The eyes that were constantly haunting their nightmares. They gleamed with malice, hate, destruction.

Mesmerized by the eyes in that white face Severus could not bring himself to move, run, from the spot he now stood; Death was near, and enjoying the sport.

Lillyin felt trapped, caged, she had only seen that look on the Dark Lord's face once before; The night when he had killed just because he thought a boy was afraid. Too afraid, he had laughed, then he killed the boy and Nagini had eaten the poor soul's body.

She was afraid it would happen again. Only this time, it wouldn't be a boy she didn't know. It would be _**her **_Severus.

The speech he was saying didn't matter. She watched his hand holding Dumbledore's wand. Lillyin focused on his hands so she could block any spell he tried to cast at her Severus. Waiting in agony as they began to tighten around the wand they held.

But, when the time came, no curse hurtled towards Severus. Instead Nagini's cage came closer and closer.

Lillyin flung herself in front of Severus pushing him backwards, becoming visible at the same moment the cage dropped the snake it held onto her head. It struck, tearing into Lillyin's flesh and raking the fangs down, creating long gashes in her cheek and neck.. She screamed in pain, falling back, onto Severus, when the snake followed its master out of the Shack, leaving her as dead.

"Lillyin!" She heard the voice she loved and felt his gentle hands scrabbling to heal her terrible wounds. "You will be all right. Madam Pomfrey can heal you. You have to be okay!" She could feel the panic rising in his voice but paid no attention concentrating on saying what she needed him to know.

"Sev... I love... You..." She said wishing she could say much, much, more. "Don't leave... Me..."

She saw the tears on his face, and Harry Potter standing behind him.

"Tell... Potter,... The task,... Sev..." She felt cold, so cold. She hurt. Why did she hurt? 'Merlin help me.' She passed out.

A/N

Well wasn't that exciting! Ok so what I'm doing here is NOT WHAT HAPPENS sadly, I would have _**loved **_it to have happened this way, even though it creates a lot of pain for my character Lillyin. And Lillyin is also my pen-name so that wouldn't be so fun. (I mean COME ON, who wants to be half eaten and almost die because of a giant snake?) If you haven't guessed, Lillyin is a death-eater, 18 (as of Easter), and Severus' second true love. She is also a Ravenclaw, a pure blood, a McCannon, honorary Slytherin, Chaser on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, and a Healer-in-training.

She looks a lot like Lily Evans Potter except that she has hazel eyes, darker red hair, and a different nose (VERY important).


End file.
